Mobile devices provide increasing functionality and high-quality graphics. The functionality is accessible by users via interfaces such as touch screens that accept gestures input by the users. Responsiveness from the touch screens suffers due to other processes executing on the mobile devices. For example, many applications executing on the mobile devices are single-threaded. For such applications, if a processor-intensive operation is performed (e.g., execution of a script), responsiveness of user interactivity with the mobile device suffers. As such, while some existing systems can process user interactions in approximately 800 milliseconds, such a delay is noticeable to users who can detect delays of 150 milliseconds.